Love Birds
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Beyblade: Brooklyn one-shot


[Story start *Kaede's p.o.v*]

I woke up to the sun shining on my face; someone had pulled the curtains open deliberately to wake me up. I groaned. It was 8 in the morning.

"Maple Dark Kitty! Time to rise and shine, we're battling the BEGA bladers today!" Megan was grinning above at me above my head, I raised an eyebrow.

"…Right" Was all I managed to come out with. I wasn't sure what to say; I mean I didn't feel nervous but I wasn't overly excited either. Battling the BEGA bladers would be cool; I just don't jump for joy at that sort of thing.

"So when were you planning to get me up? Surely you know that we should have some practise? I hear that the BEGA bladers are quite good" I questioned getting out of bed and brushing my hair.

"Chillax dude, we've been practising all week for this – and anyway, we only found out that today we're battling the BEGA team. Also we're bound to beat them anyway, they ain't that tough!" Jade said from the outside my room, the twins came in behind Megan.

"This is so cool! The BEGA bladers?! I mean c'mon, they're one of the best teams going – practically second to the Bladebreakers!!" Daisy (twin #1) squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, and Brooklyn is just so cute!" Rose (twin #2) piped up [**everyone else except the two anime sweatdrop**].

"Man, can't you keep it in your pants for one tournament? It was Lee, then Enrique, then Miguel, then Max and now Brooklyn?! What the heck's the matter with you? You're like some love struck teenagers" I groaned as went made our ways down the stairs to get breakfast.

"But we are teenagers" The twins looked confused.

"We're meant to act like mature adults, not to moon around drooling at every fit boy that walks past – otherwise we would be wasting time" Anna mumbled as she came downstairs.

"Thank you, point proven" I finished triumphantly.

"This ain't over yet!" The twins grinned evilly at eachother.

We all arrived at the stadium; it was already filled to the gunnels with people. I caught sight of the Bladebreakers [**Me: **_**I call them the Bladebreakers just to keep it simple because that was what they originally were**_] and made my over.

"Hi Kaede, how are you?" Ray smiled at me.

"Hey peeps, yeah not bad, what about you guys?" I smiled back.

"DAICHI!!! GIVE ME BACK THAT POPCORN!!!" Tyson yelled running after Daichi, who was holding a big tub of popcorn. Not looking where they were going – SMACK, BANG WHALLOP!! All three of us were on the ground covered in popcorn. I pouted.

"Here we go…" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy…" Max looked nervous. I got up and stood very angrily over the two.

"Why me?! Why don't you go and bump into the twins jerks?! Can't even look where you're going… and all over a tub of stupid, frigging popcorn!!!" I yelled leaving the two cowering onto eachother. Everyone blinked; my team were staring with wide eyes.

"Is there anything wrong?" A lovely male voice spoke politely from behind me. I turned – it was Brooklyn from the BEGA bladers. I blushed, he was quite a nice looking boy, for once I actually agreed with the twins.

"Forget it" I muttered and marched towards my team, then signalled for them to follow me to our special room.

"OH – MY – GOD!!! You just got spoken to by Brooklyn!!! Hello?! One of the most gorgeous buys in the stadium just acknowledged you!" Daisy was now jumping in the door barely able to contain herself. I just sat on the couch ignoring her.

"OMFG!!! I get!!! You so totally have the hots for Brooklyn – I mean you guys would make the cutest couple ever!" Megan squealed, I hid my blushing face. I suppose I did fancy Brooklyn a little, but I didn't even know the guy!

"No I don't!" I protested.

"Aw, look at how red she is!" Jade cooed, I scowled and threw a cushion at them.

"Ok man, shut up! I guess I kind of do like Brooklyn. But if you're gonna go out with someone, they need a good personality – and another thing – he's in the opposition we're meant to be fighting against!" I grinned a bit, the girls looked thoughtful.

"Just because he's in another team doesn't mean that you can't be his girlfriend or he your boyfriend! It's only in the beystadium that you need to forget any differences and to let it rip!" Anna said, I was surprised because Anna was the least likely person to encourage you to pursue your love life. I mean, she's never had a boyfriend and has just been happy in singleton – I've been the same except that I haven't been happy in singleton exactly. It was irrelevant now, though. We were now making our way to the stadium, Me, Jade, Megan and Anna were next. The twins were on reserve today.

"Welcome beyblade fans to another tournament to bring you all the excitement!", DJ Jazzman yelled as the crowd cheered enthusiastically, "Battling today will be BEGA against Magic Melody! Up first Garland from BEGA against Anna from Magic Melody!" Anna looked indifferent; she battled bladers like Kai, Tala etc. They always showed consistent performance and Anna always needed the challenge, so far she's second best to me.

"Bladers please step up to the dish!" DJ Jazzman instructed; Garland looked very confident while Anna didn't look particularly fazed.

"Well we all know that Garland's tough competition but what about Anna?" Brad Best (the commentary) said.

"Well according to recent stats, next to her teammate Kaede she's second best. However she's one of the best there is around, a good range of attack and defence in her favour; what are her chances against Garland?" AJ Topper commented.

"Well we will just have to wait and see, hold tight everyone!" Brad Best replied.

"Bladers ready? 3 – 2 – 1 – LET IT RIP!!!" DJ Jazzman yelled.

* * *

In the end Garland won, but it was a close. Anna wasn't backing down and she put up a very good fight. Garland was impressed.

"Wow, Anna. You're very good, I'm surprised I haven't heard more of you!" Garland smiled at her, Anna smiled a bit.

"I wasn't bad, but you're a tough one to beat, I'm not surprised you won" Anna shrugged, Garland chuckled.

"I hope to see more of you – and I want another battle" Garland grinned, Anna smirked devilishly.

"Don't bet on it" Anna retorted playfully.

"Next battle, we have Ming Ming from BEGA against Jade from Magic Melody!" DJ Jazzman announced, Jade's mouth dropped open. I didn't blame her. Ming Ming is very annoying, every time I hear her sing I almost vomit. Anyway, as soon as Jade stood opposite Ming Ming, she almost fell over at what was said to her.

"Ming Ming's got the girly class while Jade has the cool style" Brad commentated.

"You got that right, Brad, I have never seen such an opposite match of personality and yet such equality in the beystadium" AJ Topper added.

"Hey! I can't wait to battle; just make sure you don't steal all the male fans while you're at this will you?" She used her patronizing tone as mine and the girl's mouths fell open with shock. I mean, who says that in public?! I'd die of embarrassment!

"Bladers ready? 3 – 2 – 1 – LET IT RIP!!!" DJ Jazzman yelled.

* * *

This time Jade won thank god, so now Ming Ming is sat sulking on her team's bench. I grinned at Jade as she approached.

"NNNYYYYAAAA! Way to go that was great! That shut her up!" Megan hugged Jade tightly.

"God, stealing all the male fans?! That would be the last thing on my mind!" Jade hugged Megan back, I smiled to myself. She had caught almost every male fan's attention; though it's no surprise she has a gorgeous combo of Blue hair and green eyes along with a well trained body. Any boy would want that.

"And last but not least, we have Brooklyn from BEGA against Kaede from Magic Melody!" DJ Jazzman shouted as everyone watching got up to cheer. Brooklyn's skill was obviously very popular because my team wasn't very well known.

"We all know that Brooklyn was born with talent and skill, but what about his opponent Kaede?" Brad said.

"Well Kaede may not be well known, but she has apparently shown some sweet skills that even the Bladebreakers find it a bit of a handful – and that's saying something!" AJ Topper was sounding quite excited as well as everyone else in this building. This was Magic Melody's last chance to show that we're not just the average beyblader.

"Bladers ready? 3 – 2 – 1 – LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazzman yelled as me and Brooklyn sent our blades hurling towards eachother.

"Go Hitromi! Dark Ice Tundra!" I commanded, my dark cat leaped out and created a huge ice wall around Brooklyn's blade, however he seemed unfazed. I didn't get it – until he called out his bitbeast.

"Zeus! King of Darkness!" He roared as Zeus went hurling towards Hitromi.

"Hitromi! Dark Ice Nightmare!" I yelled calling my strongest attack.

"What?!", Brooklyn looked confused, then he saw the dark haze surrounding his blade, "Impossible!"

"Finish this!" I commanded, Hitromi finished her attack and when the haze disappeared, Brooklyn's blade stopped spinning.

"I don't believe it! Give it for the winner of this round, Kaede along with her team, Magic Melody" DJ Jazzman yelled as the crowd went to its feet and cheered. I didn't notice someone walk towards me.

"Wow, that was some battle" The voice was like an angel, so beautiful. It was Brooklyn in front of me smiling.

"No, you were good Brooklyn, I couldn't compare to your raw talent" I blushed, he just smiled and held my hand.

"Wrong" He said and kissed me there gently, it was lovely. When we broke apart, we blushed.

"Let's get out of here!" I smiled, we held hands and began walking towards an exit.

"Hey! Get back here you two!" Megan yelled from behind us, we both grinned and ran out of the building as fast as we could towards the setting sun - like two birds flying away forever.

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09: Thnx for reading :)_**


End file.
